Somebody to Lean On
by Misty Rius
Summary: Don't cry, Tails. You know how much I hate to see you sad. Don't you understand that I meant it when I said I'd always be there for you? Well, that promise hasn't been broken yet, and I don't intend on breaking it, either. For TheMoonstar9's Contest.


Do you _still_ miss me?

After two years, are you _really_ still grieving over me?

Please, Tails, don't be sad, because when I see you cry, that's all I can do. I can't stand to see you like this.

Come now, where's the boy I fell in love with? The fearless, kind soul who captained the Blue Typhoon?

Please, I'm still here. Right beside you. Don't you remember? Or are you too consumed by grief to recall my words?

I didn't just say them to comfort you, you know.

I'm still here for you. _I love you._ Please don't be sad. I always get dismayed when you stand there with your shoulders slumped and voice tired, eyes twinkling with grief while you pretend that nothing's wrong. Why do you keep bottling your emotions like that? Is it because you want others to think you're okay? That they'll stop worrying about you if you act like nothing ever happened?

Tails, the mask you're wearing is transparent. At least, it is to Sonic and I. He truly does care about you. _I_ care about you. Tails, please, I'm still here.

_Can't you hear me?_

Do you think that I don't forgive you? Do you think that I'm angry with you for firing at me? Is that it? Do you feel...guilty?

Was it not I who told you to fire in the first place? It seems as if that detail has dropped out of your memory. Like me, you tend to blame things on yourself. I'm sorry for that, and there's one thing that you absolutely need to know: Tails, I _do _forgive you.

In fact, I was never angered to start with. Not in the least. I've always loved you for who you were, and in my eyes, your actions were and still are always righteous. Do not wallow in sadness, because I'm _still here with you._

Whatever happens when that rose on the windowsill blooms- whether I regain my physical body or you simply get a flower to accent your living space- no matter what happens, don't forget that I'll still be here for you.

That's right, Tails. Lift your head from your hands. Look at me. All is not lost. Nothing's ever_ been_ lost. I was always here at your side, cheering you on through all your adventures.

Remember your friends. Remember everything. All we've been through together. Relish the adventures we've had while I was alive, not the illusion of loss now that I'm a spirit.

Stand up, stand up and dry your tears. Don't forget me, but don't sink into depression over me either. We're in each other's hearts, forever and always.

Do you remember?

Our bond is something that can survive the transition to the spirit world, and don't you deny it.

That's right, Tails. I _am_ in a better place. I _am_ watching you, and from a better vantage point than "above."

...Your..._Guardian Angel?_ I wouldn't go as far as to say that. I mean, I never would think so highly of myself. Not after the grief that I've obviously put you through.

Come on Tails, I can see it. That slowly growing curvature of the mouth. You're almost there.

_Finally,_ two years and this is the first time since you've smiled even in the slightest. So hard to believe, but in my rather humble opinion it still looks as amazing as ever despite its muteness. How much I've longed to see that expression again.

Don't hesitate to go out the door of your bedroom. I'm sure that everyone still needs you.

Unless, of course, Knuckles somehow learned how to be a mechanic. What a sight _that_ would be, huh?

Go on, don't wait up for me. I'm sure that Sonic will be happy to see the dark cloud over you finally beginning to clear up.

...What? Oh, Tails. I miss you too.

Just do me a favor: Please, don't cry anymore.

_So long, goodbye._

_C'mon little buddy, now don't you cry._

_Just keep me within your heart,_

_And we'll never truly be apart._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Well, that's it. I figured that it'd be unique to do something from Cosmo's point of view and, being me, put it in an optimistic light. Actually, it just came to me this morning when I woke up. XD**

**TheMoonstar9 and judges, I hope you liked it!**

**Even if you haven't even heard of the contest, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. All you need to do is push that shiny blue button down there...**

**Disclaimer I: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, his affiliates, parent, copying rights, Tails, Cosmo, or et cetera. If it's the true owners you seek, then seek out the all-powerful wizards of SEGA. With luck, perhaps they will aid you in your journey.**

**Disclaimer II: I do, however, own the idea and the chorus at the end of the story.**


End file.
